


Bad Moon Rising: Epilogue

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Bad Moon Rising [11]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: A conclusion to "Bad Moon Rising."





	Bad Moon Rising: Epilogue

The windows were rolled down in your car, allowing the warm, early summer breeze to flow in. Your music was turned up so you could hear it above the wind rustling past your ears. Though you had been working more hours than you’d prefer, you managed to get off early today. The crew was sitting around waiting for the sun to set to film some night shots, and your supervisor determined you’d be more valuable to them tomorrow, well rested. You gladly took the out. Making a last minute decision to treat yourself with some breakfast for dinner at the diner, you exited the interstate early. You knew where it would bring you, but you were over that now.

You had been this way enough now you knew where to swerve to avoid the potholes; you’d never let that happen again. And you knew right where Kylo’s house came up in the route, always sure to adjust your radio or sneak a glance at your phone as you drove past. You had simply decided not to make your life less convenient because of whatever it was you had.

Today, though, you were distracted. By what, you didn’t know. You may have just been giddy to leave work early. But soon enough you avoided the pothole and then…

There was someone. Someone standing on the sidewalk just up ahead, right where Kylo’s house was.

“Shit,” you whispered, as if you’d speak any louder you’d draw attention to yourself. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

Your foot subconsciously let off the gas pedal, and your car gently slowed down. Your eyes were transfixed on the person standing on the sidewalk, your head turning slowly to keep your eyes on them as you drove by.

Dark eyes met yours through your passenger window. Your car drifted unknowingly, far enough to barely scrape your tire on the curb, before you corrected violently, slammed your foot on the gas, and skidded away on screeching tires.

You gripped your steering wheel, your knuckles turning white. “It’s okay. It’s fine,” you panted between breaths.

You weren’t driving for another thirty seconds before you flew across the left lane to make a U-turn. As you sped back down the road, it was quiet, your internal dialogue disappearing, which was maybe for the best.

You made another U-turn a minute later, floored the accelerator and reached well above the posted speed limit until you slammed on the breaks in front of Kylo’s house.

He was still standing where you’d last seen him.

You got out of your car and slammed the door behind you with a huff. Kylo stood unnervingly still on the sidewalk, even when you stomped up to him.

“Hey,” he said.

“What the hell was that about?” you asked, ignoring his greeting. Your voice was high pitched and straining. Your face felt warm.

Kylo opened his mouth to retort, but you didn’t give him time.

“You- you’re just going to stare at me like that?! Watch me drive by-”

Your words were suddenly drowned out. A car rolled painfully slow down the street behind you, loud, incomprehensible music blasting from the windows, accompanied by some rattling of some part of the car. Once it had passed, a weirdly sweet smell wafted in the air between the two of you.

“Come inside?” he asked. His face held something hard to read, but his voice seemed sincere.

You sighed heavily, your jaw clenched tightly. This was not what you had planned for the rest of the evening. Not even close.

You answered his offer silently, walking past him and up the steps to his house, pausing at the door to wait for him.

It wasn’t until he stepped past you to open the door and you stood frozen on the porch that you realized how nervous you’d suddenly become. You half expected to look in and see bullet holes littering the walls or Snoke lying on the ground where you’d left him. A nightmarish image flashed in your mind of what a body might look like after all this time, and your chest tightened with anxiety. 

Kylo stood inside the door patiently, no doubt coming to this realization himself. You made eye contact with him and the corners of his eyes wrinkled. “It’s okay. Come in.”

You took a cautious step inside and felt immediate relief. The furniture had been rearranged; the layout suited the space much better. The walls were patched and repainted, a shade different if you remembered correctly. The windows were open, and a comfortable breeze blew across the living room. It felt like a different house altogether.

He motioned at the sofa as he walked to the kitchen. “Make yourself comfortable. Want something to drink?”

You took a seat silently, mulling over the question.

Kylo spoke up again. “Do you want coffee? I have coffee.”

Just then the smell hit you; it had been diluted by the fresh air pouring through the windows. It was comforting. “Sure. Thanks.”

It suddenly felt like you were going to be here a while.

A few minutes later, you were both seated on opposite ends of the couch in fairly awkward silence, interrupted by careful sips of hot coffee. Kylo eventually put his mug down on the table in front of him, crossed his leg over his knee, and faced you, resting his arm on the back of the sofa.

“You look good,” he said, his voice calm and deeper than usual. Your hands were warmly wrapped around the mug, but you felt the hairs rise on your arms.

“Thanks,” you answered quietly, before looking up at him. You had missed that face. It hadn’t changed a bit. His hair was a little shorter, more managed, but it still softened the sharpness of his features just the same. “So do you.”

His stare was stoic and silent. You tried not to notice the emotions you read off of his face.

He sighed heavily before running his hands through his hair and breaking the eye contact. “It’s, uh, been a while.”

“A year and a half,” you quipped, your voice a little more biting than you’d wanted.

Thankfully, Kylo was kind enough to ignore your tone, and you wondered if he maybe felt the same way about the amount of time that had elapsed.

“So,” he began, trying to stir the stagnant air. “What have you been up to?”

You cursed the loaded question, wondering if he was being nosy or polite. He likely didn’t want to hear about the couple of months of therapy you had done. Or how you only just recently began to sleep through the night uninterrupted. Or how you haven’t had the heart to so much as look at another man in the last eighteen months.

“I got a new job,” you decided to volunteer.

Kylo’s body language shifted, his shoulders drooped, and he leaned forward to grab his coffee mug as a distraction. “Did you get fired?” he spoke softly into his mug before taking a sip.

“Oh. No! No, I didn’t get fired.” You recalled how you had basically blamed that on him that night. Actually, you’d blamed a lot of things on him, whether he deserved it or not. “I quit that place about six months ago. I got a job at a small production company around here.”

“No shit! That’s what you’ve been wanting to do, right?” He returned his gaze to you again, and you nodded in agreement. His eyes were bright now. “That’s- that’s great.”

“Yea. I’m basically just in charge of the extras. Mostly paperwork and herding groups of people. But it’s a step in the right direction.”

He smiled at you. You missed that grin. “That’s great,” he repeated.

It got quiet again quickly, your gazes falling away from each other. The next logical route the conversation should take would be about Kylo’s job. You weren’t sure you wanted to go there.

“I quit my job, too.”

You looked over at him, but his eyes were fixed on a distant spot across the room. You didn’t know what to say.

“Well, not ‘quit,’ but I don’t to _that_ anymore. I’m just an advisor, I guess. I let Phasma take over after, you know….”

You furrowed your brows at him, a slurry of emotions coursing through your chest. You didn’t want to speak. Not yet.

“And I don’t think I’ll be doing that for much longer. She’s sharp. She’s got it figured out. I’m actually going to see if I can go to work for my dad. He - ”

“Stop,” you said. You were gripping onto your mug so tightly it was shaking, so you slowly moved to set it down. You stood up quickly and began to pace the living room. “I don’t want to hear how you’ve changed if this is all just some ploy to get me back. It’s not that simple.”

“Y/N. No. It- It’s not that at all.” He paused. He gripped his hands over his knees, and you could tell he was restraining himself. A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he gently stood up and walked up to you. “I swear to God I thought I’d never see you again.”

You bit your lip to keep your emotions at bay. And also to keep from telling him the same thing.

“I changed because I didn’t want to be that person anymore. I had been around those people for so long, I didn’t realize how fucked up it was until I had someone to show me.” He paused to swallow a lump in his throat. “I did it for me, but if that helps me get you back - if I even have a chance - I won’t complain.”

He reached out a hand to you, but you could only stare at him as he towered over you. A shiver ascended your spine as his fingers ghosted along the inside of your bare forearm until he got to your hand, grasping it in his.

“I never thought I’d see you again, either,” you said. His dark eyes had erased any sensible response from you brain.

“Did you want to?”

You closed your eyes, focusing on nothing but the feel of his skin against yours. You squeezed his hand and squeezed your eyes shut tighter, taking a deep breath. “I missed you,” you whispered, an answer and a confession.

Kylo didn’t move and didn’t speak, so you slowly opened your eyes to look at him. His facial expression was endearing, a sort of relieved excitement spreading across his features.  "You did?“

"I did.” You raised your free hand to his face and accounted for everything you had missed. You ran your hands through his hair - shorter but still just as soft - and twirled a wave around your finger. Next, you trailed your fingers along his jaw line while your eyes scanned to make sure all of his moles were still in place. His full lips depressed just slightly under the pressure of your thumb.

“I did,” you repeated.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I really am.”

Your heart jumped at his words. You had always dwelled on the fact that you’d left without an apology from him, but it meant more to you now than it would have then, you were sure of it. A knowing, somber smile pulled at the corner of your mouth.

“I’m not going to ask you to forgive me. I don’t expect you to. But,” he paused and cradled your chin in his hand. “Can we start over?”

You felt the flush in your cheeks as his face crept closer, his breath fanning across your face. “I’d like that,” you answered.

Instead of going for your lips, he raised his face and planted a long kiss on your forehead. You nearly moaned from the deprivation of his lips against yours, but figured he was right to do so. If you were truly starting over, you might as well go back to the beginning.

You pulled away slowly, gently letting his hand slip from your grip. You stuck out your other hand in between the two of you for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Kylo,” you said, grinning cheekily. “I’m Y/N.”

A deep chuckle came from his chest. “Please,” he began, taking your hand in his. He raised it and placed a chaste kiss to your knuckles. “Call me Ben.”


End file.
